Revenge of the Pixies
by Ai-Ai The All-Powerful
Summary: Remember back in 2nd year when the teacher let out the pixies? Did you ever wonder what they thought about being dragged into a DADA class? Now you can find out. Short threeshot, full of King Neville and his army of pink giants.
1. King of Toads

I don't own Harry Potter.

--------------------------------------

_Crowded. Small. Too many, too close. Have to get out. Away from the rest. Can't move, want freedom._

_Light! Large, strange, pink- thing. It blocks the light. Comes closer, closer. It's a -hand? Gigantic pink hand. White edges. Very close, almost touching! Touching box. _

_Is the giant pink hand opening box? Almost. It fiddles with strange shiny metal that holds box closed._

_It opens the box!_

_Freedom! Free! So much room, have to get out! Rush out, flap wings. _

_The giant hands are attached to an even bigger body! Lots of them!_

_Did these bodies cause the crowding? _

_Must have revenge!_

_Alert clan-mates to the bodies. We will fight! Stick terror into the hearts of the evil giants! They will regret the locking up!_

_See how already they tremble. Hide under the flat trees that they put their books on. Mwa ha ha ha!_

_But this isn't good enough. We must torture the evil ones more! But first, to find a victim. _

_Aha! The the one that smells of toad! He must be the mastermind._

_They must be allied to the toads. That would explain why they took away the freedom. We hate toads, we kill them. When we return we shall kill more for this act!_

_Come, my breath kin! We shall destroy the one that smells of toad! After the leader has been disbanded, the giants shall fall! We can then use the toad's own weapon against them, make the pink giants follow our command._

_We grab him. He shall not escape our grasp, the evil freedom-taker! We take pride in his screams of fright as we lift him off the ground! _

_What's this? The ringing? Is it the pink one's war cry? Or a retreat?_

_They're retreating, the cowards. We drop the leader. He is useless as a hostage if his people have abandoned him. _

_But then he abandons his people! The king himself departs! A true cowardly race, these pink giants. Only three remain now. One with leaves in it's eyes, another with a bush in it's hair. But the third. The third has a fire on his head! Could it be that we underestimated them?_

_Obviously the fiery one is their champion. He must be the bravest to life with the flame. The breath kin must be warned!_

_What! What's happening? It must be the work of the champion, to do such things. The rest are turning blue! Has the red one sucked the fire out of them? We must be wary._

_A light! It's headed right for me! _

_So, so cold. I can't move! Curse you, red one. When the fire is returned, we shall have our revenge._

-------------------------------------------

How do you like it? Is it stupid, or good? Please, please review and tell me!


	2. Escape From the Box

This was fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it. Welcome to Revenge of the Pixies: Escape from the box!

-----------------------------------------------------------

_They have returned us to the Box! _

_What evil is this? Just as we regain the fire, we loose the freedom? It cannot be!_

_We shall escape the box, we shall be free, and we shall kill the toad! That is our master plan. _

_Surly we can accomplish this, and get the freedom as well! We are, after all, the great ones._

_But how can we escape the dreaded box? _

_Yet a breath kin reminds that the pink hands touched the shiny silver to release it. Yet there is no room to move the shiny silver. _

_We will escape the small crowding!_

_The breath kin move toward the edge of the box. Night as the box tortures us with, we can see the bars. Perhaps can we fit through them?_

_We can! We can fit! We can push aside the night that is cloth and reach up into the light!_

_Now to find the toad, and his associate, king of the pink giants. They will suffer!_

_But a pink giant comes back! This is a strange one with yellow toppings, and- could it be? This is the one that released us!_

_To find this ally in amongst the the rest of the toad-followers, amazing. What courage, perhaps more then the rest of the pink giants together. He shall help us find the king!_

_Yet when the breath kin near him he draws back! Perhaps he is to afraid of this king? The king must have powers to make such a giant fear, we would be wise to avoid him and his people._

_But we will get the toad. Oh yes, we will._

_This we know as the few who escaped fly away. For how could we not? We must save the rest of the breath kin, and this toad mastermind shall show us how._


	3. The Losong of Trevor

Welcome to the final enstalment of revenge of the pixies: And so wins the toad!

----------------------------------------

_We fly above the heads of the giant pink ones. Ha! We say, as they pass by without noticing us. They do not look so tought!_

_Nor do they even look big, as we fly above them at such a hight. But we must find the toad._

_Purhaps if we find the king he will lead us unknowingly? Yes!_

_But he must ever no, this king who is so horrifying that even the brave golden one is scared of him._

_Also, we must avoid the fiery one, lest he steal our flame once more._

_There is the one we want! Follow, as he and we depart from the land of roofs to the more sophisticated boundless sky. Great is our joy at the freedom, though we know it cannot last._

_Indeed, at that moment, he enters a strange smaller building._

_Stealthily, we follow, determined to destroy the toads._

_Have we found the kings thrown? It certainly seems to have more glorious outdoors then the room with the box. There are even plants in dirt._

_We long to cause trouble, but we resist. The toad is more important. We must also remember that the fiery one is here, to protect the king. He shan't steel our fire!_

_There he is. The crafty toad, bane of our existence. Between two green bushes._

_We rush forward in attack, two of us grabbing him. We seam victorious._

_But then he attacks. The sworn enemy of us all, he flicks that devil-made tongue. He catches a breath kin!_

_We watch, unable to defend, as the evil toad swallows a breath kin. Then he flicks the tongue again._

_We must not let him win! This is our battle cry, but as we get closer, he flicks it again. We have been trapped._

_The last thing we hear on earth, before the being swallowed by the black abyss, was a sorrowful cry from the king._

_"Trever, were are you?"_


End file.
